A new journey: Dualmon
by Darthrien
Summary: Young Darthrien journeys with his half Pokemon "Dualmon" friends on a quest to become a legend, and to stop evil doers.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of Dualmon

Chapter 1: The beginning of Dualmon

Introduction:

It was 2016 in Zoran village, a small town west of Pallet town. Here, lived a 13 year old boy named Darthrien. After losing to Ash in a battle between Serperior and Ash's new friend, Zekrom, Darthrien planned on revenge. He used power from all of his Pokemon to turn his little brother, Owen, into a young Zorua. But Ash beat Darthrien again, forcing Owen to turn back into a human. Becoming hopeless, Darthrien gave up his dream of becoming a legend…..

Main story:

I woke up in my upstairs bedroom, hearing my mother exercising with her Leavanny. They were like absolute replicas to each other, just one human, and one a pokemon. My mom owned a clothing store, and Leavanny of course, did the sewing. They both loved sewing but they trained and got in battles in any free time they had. After I ran down the stairs past my mom, I found my dad eating cereal from the same bowl as his pignite. He always brought his Pignite, Snorlax, and Grimer to his semi warehouse, and they always picked arguments with the coworkers, that had a tendency to become raging pokemon battles. Surprisingly, I was the least adventurous Pokemon trainer in my family. My sister was shopping with her Fennekin wielding friends, which calles themselves "Friendekins". My little brother was out front with his little 9 year old friends, playing with their starter Mudkips. My name is Darthrien, and I had a Zorua, Serperior, Shinx, and a Chespin at the time. After I got ready, I went to my school, which was a lot earlier than my older sister Celia, and my little brother Owen's schools. On the way to my Pokemon trainer academy, I met up with my friends Exis and Brayven. Exis was 11, and had a prize Totodile, Charmander, Tynamo, and Axew. My same age friend Brayven had a Fennekin, Sewaddle, Oshawott, and Raichu. We were allowed to keep our prize Pokemon out gladly, so I kept out my Zorua, Exis kept out his Totodile, and Brayven kept out her Fennekin. My Zorua and her Fennekin tended to have crushes on each other, so all three of our prize Pokemon liked to play together. Our first class was Pokeology, tought by, of course, Professor Oak. He pulled out photos of a Lucario, and for some reason, an 11 year old boy. "You're probably wondering why I have these photos." Professor Oak began."You may have already heard, but my friend Professor Juniper was in the Viridian forest with her son, Cooper, when he suddenly ran off. He was gone for hours, but later, Juniper saw a Lucario across a lake. This may sound normal, but the Lucario turned into Cooper, and ran away. This all happened 3 weeks ago. Cooper still hasn't been found. This is the discovery of a new kind of being, called a Dualmon." When class was dismissed, we went to a nearby park, off the borders of the Viridian Forest. While we talked with each other, our Pokemon went into the woods 20 feet away. They didn't know that Cooper was watching them. After talking for a while, we went our seperate ways, going back to our houses. I still didn't believe that my cousin Cooper was a Dualmon. And I didn't want to accept that he was one. Why could he be one, but not me? I thought. I went up to my room later, which was more of a lab than a Pokemon trainer's room. Zorua jumped onto my bed, and tore up a picture of Ash. He didn't fight Ash with me, but I told him enough to make him hate Ash as much as he loved Brayven's Fennekin. In the morning, we went back to the park. We still had 2 hours before the field trip, so we went to the park. When I found Exis and Brayven there, Brayven looked very nervous, and she had a huge suitcase on her back, covering her entire backside. "Fenne Fennekin!" Her Fennekin yelled harshly to her. "No!" Brayven returned, quietly. "I won't tell them!" "Tell us what?" Exis asked, slightly freaked out by Fennekin's chewing out. But I just wondered how Brayven understood her. They kept arguing, until Fennekin pulled off Brayven's bag. Brayven screamed, sat down, and frantically mounded dirt up underneath her. "What's going on?" I asked.

Brayven returned "All right… I'll show you.", and got up. At first, I didn't notice anything, until she turned around. She had a huge Braixen tail.


	2. Chapter 2: Brayven the Dualmon

Chapter 2: Brayven the Dualmon

"You're half Braixen!?" I and Exis exclaimed together. "Umm…. Yeah." Brayen shyly returned, seconds before turning into a Braixen. After we got over the fact, Exis shouted, "You're a Dualmon?! That's awesome!" I however, didn't feel so happy. I wanted to be a legend for years, and now my cousin and friend were both way more awesome than me. "How did this happen?!", I exclaimed. "I'm so jealous!" "I'm not sure how it happened." Brayven answered, reverted back into her human form, keeping her defining Braixen tail. "Last night, I started floating, when my Fennekin's DNA entered me. I came out of a fireball, as a Dualmon. That's what happened, I guess." "We're going to be late for the field trip." I continued, just trying to change the subject. "Let's go." Soon, we were riding in a bus, entering the Viridian forest. We looked out the windows, searching for my cousin Cooper. "What's that hot tail?" A girl in our school named Rachel asked Brayven. "Um…it's a cool decoration. They sell them in the Pokemart/hospital in Pewter city." Brayven cleverly returned. Eventually, we were at the lake. We hopped off the bus, and got a good look around. "Professor Juniper said Cooper ran east." Professor Oak explained. East from us was a big tunnel, that used to carry excess lake water to streams. But now, it was a dark, swampy stink pit. While the class looked with Professor Oak, we entered the tunnel. It was dark, stinky, and muddy, but we heard footsteps, and suddenly, I saw Cooper's Lucario eyes. He turned into a human, and tackled me out of the tunnel. The others chased after us to help me. Cooper got up, and said, "porter?! Why are you here?" "It looks like we found him." I returned. "Why are you here? You mom has been searching everywhere for you." "Please! Never tell anyone where I am!" Cooper continued. "My mom lied! She knew that I was a Dualmon, and she told me to hide here. Oak saw me here. And he's covering me by proving that I'm gone. I encountered Ash, and he's turned abusive to Pokemon." "What do you need help with?" Braixen asked. "I'm a Dualmon too." She quickly turned into a Braixen, but Cooper was too frantic to react. "I can't tell you about the legend or what's happening now, but we need to get out of here immediately." We could tell that his was urgent, so we ran instantly. Sadly, some kids heard us, and they took chase. Cooper, now a Lucario, used Aura sphere, knocking everyone off our trail. Eventually, we found ourselves on the outskirts of Pewter city. We had no idea where to stay, and it was too dangerous to return to Zoran village with all the other students wanting us for Lucario. "We'll have to stay in the hotel my uncle owns. "Exis explained. "He probably won't know about Cooper." That night, we stayed in the hotel. As we slept, something sad had happened. "You're not good enough! "Ash yelled to Pikachu, in an alley. "You're out

dated and weak! You're not my Pokemon anymore!" Ash kicked a trash bin, and left Pikachu in it.


	3. Chapter 3: Exis achieves Dualmon status

Chapter 3: Exis achieves

Dualmon status

When we woke up in the morning, we continued our journey. On our way to a town called Reevalix, we came across the alley. We heard Pikachu's sobs, and Exis went to investigate.

He pulled out he the tired, hurt Pikachu from the trash bin, and he rubbed the tears off of his soaked cheek. "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered, calming down. Brayven used her Dualmon powers to translate, "He said that Ash thought he was outdated, and that Ash replaced him with Dedenne. He also said that Ash has become cruel and abusive."

After we cleaned and healed the poor Pikachu, he was in a much better mood, but he was still kind of shaked up. "I still don't see why Ash wouldn't let Pikachu evolve." Exis said, with him on his shoulder. "He's had him for 3 years." "I used to be good friends with Ash, so it's pretty surprising to hear that Ash has become cruel." Cooper remarked. "I have just the thing!" I exclaimed, pulling out a thunderstone.

Soon, we went to a Pokemart/Pokémon hospital. The others had no idea who they were, but I was shocked to see Lorenzo, Bianca, and Latias. I had seen them in Altomare on the family vacation 3 years before. Neither of us knew that Ash was in the store we were heading into. Latias burst through the door, and headed straight to Ash, full of joy.

But before I could warn Latias, Ash jumped around with a dagger, and he stabbed poor Latias. "I've caught a Latias!" He yelled, capturing Latias with a Pokeball. Quickly, Brayven used ember on the Pokeball, exploding the ball, and releasing Latias.

Lorenzo and Bianca rushed to help Latias, but the explosion also exploded Ash's hand. Boiling blood was spattered on his face. The Nurse Joy took Ash to a corner, so that she could him, but he threw her aside, and he ran for me.

Suddenly, though, Exis ran in between both of us, and he was surrounded in a ball of fire. He was glorified, and he came out as a Charmeleon. Now, Exis, Brayven, and Cooper were all Dualmon. Exis promptly blasted Ash away.

"Yay!" Brayven gleefully shouted. "Now Exis is a Charmeleon Dualmon!" They were all very excited, but i wasn't. They all had become Dualmon, so why didn't I? Later, we stayed at Professor Juniper's house in Reevalix city.


	4. Chapter 4: Smashash and the encounter wi

Chapter 4: Smashash and the encounter with the Friendekkins:

When I woke up in the morning, I was met a pleasant surprise. "Smash Ash!" A boulder of iron with a smiley face said, on a shelf next to my bed. "What the!?" I exclaimed, surprised by the strange Pokemon. "It's Smashash!" Professor Juniper proudly said, petting Smashash. "Cooper told me how much trouble Ash has been causing you. So if you ever meet him again, you can use Smashash to protect yourselves. Last night, I spent hours of grueling genetic modification to produce a Pokemon specifically to "smash Ash". Therefore, he will only use the smash Ash move, and will only use it on Ash. Once he smashes Ash one time, you'll get a nice surprize! He's yours for the taking!"

Once I got the Pokeball for Smashash, Juniper took us into the living room. Cooper's little brother Lincoln set up a huge, plush Ash. (Since Ash was now a famous trainer, you could find Ash stuff at practically any store.) "Smashash, use smash Ash!" Professor Juniper commanded. "Smashash!", Smashash yelled, as he came down on the plush. After the loud thunk, the plush was destroyed, and there was even a dent in the floor boards. "I'll fix that eventually…" Professor Juniper said, scratching her head. "Anyway, I'll let you guys continue on your journey. Just take good care of Cooper, he's only 11."

Eventually, we left for the next town. Our journey still had just begun. As we walked along the trail, 4 girls jumped out of nowhere. "Friendekkins, unite!" Celia commanded. "Capture the Dualmon so we can take them to Giovanni!" "Giovanni?" I thought. "Go tepig!" Celia's friend Jackie said. "Use ember on Brayven!" Thanks to Brayven's Braixen form, the move did pretty much nothing. We all didn't like hurting Pokemon, so Brayven used Ember on Jackie instead of Tepig. Jackie ran into a pond off the trail, screaming in flames.

Next, it was Julia and her Fletchinder against Charmeleon Exis. Of course, that resulted in Julia jumping in the pond, saying "HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!" "Hah!" Celia annoyingly said. "There are still 2 of us left!" "LUCARIO BLAST!" Cooper said, using Aura beam to blast the girls away. "The Friendekkins are burnt out!" They all sobbed, soaking with their Pokemon in the pond.

"I wonder why they're working for Giovanni." I said, hiding my jealousy of the others. "They're probably trying to get a reward from him by taking us to him. He probably wants our powers. He doesn't know that Dualmon powers are only given by Addolkien, and can't be taken." Cooper said, still a Lucario. "What!?" I said, noticing that even though they were trying to, they weren't morphing into humans.

"Oh. Addolkien is a legendary Pokemon who died, but his power still lives on in people with the personality traits of Pokemon. They get his power, and get Dualmon powers of the Pokemon they have traits of. Addolkien is known as the universal Giga Pokemon. He is a power morph of Zoroark." "I know who Addolkien is, but you're all still Pokemon!" I returned. Then we remembered. When Tepig used ember, Jackie used smoke that blocked their ability to morph for 2 days.

For the next 2 days, we stayed alongside the trail, miles down. I was becoming furious about the fact that i wasn't becoming a Dualmon. And even more annoying, i was the one that loved Pokemon the most. But for then, that was the way it was.


	5. Chapter 5:The Tiger Stripes team attacks

Chapter 5:

The Tiger Stripes team attacks:

Two days later, little has happened. I still wasn't a Dualmon, and I was losing hope. We  
decided that we should head to the Orange islands. When we walked to Professor Oak's lab, we encountered Misty and Brock. I was worried that they would be just like Ash, but they were very nice. In fact, Brock's eyes turned into hearts when he saw Brayven.

"Ash is a jerk." Misty remarked. "He betrayed us, and joined his friends in the Kalos region."  
"I don't know why, but you warm my heart, Brayven…" Brock said, as if  
Brayven had used her Braixen attract move." Then, Brayven turned into a  
Braixen , and used attract on Brock. Brock just froze, blushing.  
Misty laughed, and said, "If you want to know, Professor Oak is in the Orange islands."

We left for the orange islands, and we weren't expecting what was about to happen. As we walked calmly down the trail, Owen and his 9 year old friends stumbled out of a tree. "You may have defeated the Friendekkins, but you'll never defeat the Tiger Stripes!" Owen yelled, sending out his Growlithe, nicknamed Holmes. "Go Holmes!"

All of the other Tiger Stripes sent out more dorky nicknamed Growlithes, and they headed for us.  
The little geeks were terrified to see the Dualmon jump right over their Growlithes, and head straight for us. They screamed, and ran into a patch of poison ivy. "You'll never -ow- stop us! -ow-" Owen yelled.

We paid no more attention to them, and we kept heading down the trail. We eventually found ourselves outside of Ash's front yard. He spoke with a suspicious man, and traded $160.00 for a strange glove. He put on the glove, and aimed his arm straight at Mr. Mime. Suddenly, the glove sucked all the energy out of Mr. Mime, and put it in Ash. Next, Ash aimed it at poor little Fletchling. Before he could use it, I tackled him. "Snap!" He yelled. "If this didn't only suck energy out of my Pokemon, I could use it on you! At least all your Pokemon can't attack me!"

"Not all of them!" I replied. "Let's see your power, Smashash!" Smashash went out, and he  
said, "Smash Ash!" "Smashash, use Smash Ash!" I commanded.  
Smashash flew into the air, and came down, of course, smashing Ash.  
If Ash didn't have Mr. Mime's power, it would've severely hurt him, but it merely knocked Ash out. Suddenly, Smashash began to evolve. He grew a huge hammer, and became Bashash.

I called him back, and said, "Good thing we had Smashash. Thanks to him, we managed to smash Ash." After we defeated Ash, we continued our travel to the Orange islands. We would look for the Dualmon stone, a crystal Professor Juniper discovered that could only turn worthy people into Dualmon.


	6. Chapter 6: My Dualmon powers

Chapter 6: My Dualmon powers:

Long after we defeated the Tiger Stripes, our group found itself in a lost part of the Orange islands. I still wasn't a Dualmon, but if I could find the Dualmon stone, I could become one. We searched everywhere in the Dolkien mountains for it, but we had no results. The Dualmon stone was said to only be found by people who are worthy of its unpredictable powers.

I climbed a cliff eventually, followed by the others. Of course, there was nothing but more grass, cliffs and forest. "Let's take a break." Exis suggested. "We've been searching for hours." We at down and ate lunch. While Brayven ate her twig reserves and the other two ate their Pokepuffs, I ate my ham sandwich. I didn't feel very hungry, so I walked a few hundred yards to a small cliff ahead.

I couldn't hold my hopeless frustration in any longer, so I yelled, kicking the rock face. That did nothing but make my foot hurt. So instead, I grabbed a boulder, and lobbed it at the cliff. Surprisingly, it didn't break. Its cracks began to glow, and thy lit up brighter and brighter. I couldn't resist touching it, but when I did, it exploded. I got up, 5 feet away, and was stunned by what was in the crater.

There was the Dualmon stone. I could not believe it. I picked up the cluster of crystals, and wonderred why nothing happened when I picked it up. Seconds later, the others rushed to my side. They were just as stunned as I was. "You found the Dualmon stone!?" Brayven shouted. "It has never been seen, and you found it one of billions of boulders?! Hurry, put it in your chest!"

"What!?" I returned. "Okay, if you really say so." I didn't think it would do anything, but when I put it on my chest, it vanished. Seconds later, the ground began to rumble. Illusive red energy surrounded me, and it lifted me into the air. My eyes filled with red light, and I filled full of power. It burst outward, knocking everyone else down. When I landed on the ground, I was a Zoroark.

My eyes had went from white to glowing dark red, and everything I saw was tinted red. Except for Dualmon and Pokemon, which were surrounded by glowing blue. I could see power, and somehow, auras. It was as if I was part Lucario.

Meanwhile, Ash was with Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena. They all had gloves to suck energy out of their own Pokemon. Now that all 4 of us were Dualmon, we were ready to face Ash. We would defeat all strong trainers that oppress Pokemon. "I'm so excited to be a Dualmon!" I said, still a Zoroark. "I always want to use this form!" "I think you got some of my Lucario DNA mixed in when you got your powers." Cooper said. "I'm super glad we have the master of illusions on our side."

"First thing tomorrow, we can go to Ash, we have unfinished business with him." Exis remarked. But secretly, I was worried about facing Ash, especially if he would dare to bring in Zekrom again. I couldn't take losing against Zekrom a third time. But my excitement cleared out my worries. We finally had a real, organized plan. And we wouldn't back down against any enemy.


	7. Chapter 7: Facing Ash and bringing up le

Chapter 7: Facing Ash and bringing up legends:

Within two days, we were walking down the road to Ash's house, ready for the big fight against Ash. All of his friends from the Kalos region waited out front with him, all with their Pokemon. When we arrived, we were shocked to see that their Pokemon were controlled by strange mind chips. "Head for the owners, not the Pokemon!" I commanded.

"Too bad." Clemont said. "The future is now, thanks to science!" "Science is just so cool." Ash put in. "Clemontic gear on!" Clemont continued. "The mind chips I put in the Pokemon are commanded by our thoughts. If you beat us, we'll make the chips self destruct!" "Just shut up and fight us!" Exis said, turning into a Charmeleon.

"I get Porter!" Ash said. "This is going to be fun!" Ash ran to me, charged up with his Pokemon's' power. But when he reached me, I turned into Zoroark. "What!?" Ash exclaimed. "When did this happen!?" But before I could use a move, Ash started laughing. I didn't know what was happening until he snapped his fingers.

Zekrom landed with a bang behind Ash. "Get him, stupid Pokemon." Ash said, being disrespectful. "What!?" Zekrom boomed. "Just get Porter, you overgrown smash doll!" Ash continued. "What are you waiting for!?" Suddenly, Zekrom kicked Ash 200 feet, and Ash must've broken lots of things when smashed onto the ground.

"I would help you, Porter, but you will live a life and become much stronger than me." Zekrom said. "You must fight this obstacle alone." Seconds later, Zekrom blasted away into the sky. I used my illusion powers, and forged a red energy sword, which I then made real. I ran up to clemont, who had his mind chip controlling helmet on, and I smashed it.

Instead of making the mind chips explode, the control helmet exploded, and the mind chips just stopped working. "No!" Clemont yelled, picking up the pieces of his broken helmet. "My only invention that ever worked is destroyed! You'll regret this, Darthrien!" Right as we blasted them all away, they called back their Pokemon.

After we left Ash's house, Giovanni came, and commanded Jessie and James to put Ash's broken body in a cart. "We have a lot of things to do." Giovanni said. "We need more power, because it won't be long before Addolkien rises, and turns his universal powers against us."

Meanwhile, we journeyed back to our home town, Zoran. We weren't sure why we were, but we were ready for a break from the journey. But soon, legend would come to pass, in a new journey; the journey of Addolkien.

We spent weeks after that finding new stones, Pokemon, and mechanisms, so we could get Addolkien to rise. We would need all evolutions of Eevee, a Lucarionite, and I would need to be able to mega evolve. We planned on making me Addolkien.


End file.
